Photomasks (e.g., reticles) used in the semiconductor industry typically include identifying structures such as but not limited to, notches on one or more corners to identify a coated and/or patterned surface. Because photomasks may be utilized to print on thousands of wafers, they are routinely monitored for defects to ensure quality control. Photomasks may thus be frequently transported between fabrication tools and metrology equipment. However, any contact between coated and/or patterned surface could be damaging to the photomask. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for determining the orientation of photomasks in a fabrication line.